Sesshoumaru's Mother Comes to Visit
by Ayamegusa
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother pays an unexpected visit to the Inu brothers.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Inuyasha (manga and anime) belong to Takahashi Rumiko

Sesshoumaru's Mother Comes to Visit

* * *

Inuyasha was working outside, preparing the logs of wood for the upcoming winter. Despite the weather being only a little warm, he had to take his kimonos off as the heat from his handiwork became too much to tolerate. So preoccupied with cutting the wood in half with a large sharp knife, he didn't notice the shadow looming above him, coming to land in graceful steps.

Sesshoumaru stood for a few moments, watching his younger brother at work. It was something he never would have thought he would see in his entire life: Inuyasha attending to domestic chores. He smirked, and then frowned when he sniffed the air, promptly running into the house where the hanyou and miko called home. There were loud shrieks from Kagome, but he paid no heed of the wearisome girl as he tried to find a place to hide, somewhere smelly enough so that _she _would not be able to find him.

The hanyou had heard the commotion coming from inside the house, and was about make his way to the door, when he suddenly shivered. There was someone staring at him, intently, and it was making him feel as though this person had just stolen all of his clothes, and was now reaping the benefits.

"Yes, very nice." The woman's voice remarked at his surprised face. "Please excuse me, young man. I must go and find my son. Then, we'll talk." In a flash, she had disappeared into the house, to the shrieks of his wife.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you? Did you really think you could hideaway, from me?"

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing in my house?"

"Oh, there you are, you naughty boy. Come out of there. No use hiding. You seem to forget that I have the superior nose."

Kagome met her husband outside, panic and anger written on her face. "Inuyasha, what's going on? Firstly, your brother just storms in, and now... I don't know, his twin sister, or something comes in, and now they're making a mess of our house. You have to stop them!"

The noise inside the house suddenly ceased, and the strange woman popped her head out of the door. "Inuyasha...?" she said, her eyes wide with wonder. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha just blinked, not knowing how to respond.

"My goodness... it is. My, my, it's the little puppy, and he has grown up so handsome as well. You almost look like my husband, when he was younger, of course. And here I thought I could have had some fun with you. Come here, and let me have a look at you, Inuyasha."

"I-I... uh..."

"He'd rather not." Kagome replied for her stuttering husband. "And just who are you?"

The female youkai smiled, looking towards her son. "Sesshoumaru, do come out of there and introduce them to me. I'm afraid that Inuyasha has forgotten who I am. I can't blame him; it was such a long time ago. For a brief moment, even I didn't exactly know who you were. But I did recognise those ears. You are the only one I know, to have such adorable ears. I see they are not floppy anymore."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, this is my... mother. Mother, this is Inuyasha, and his wife, Kagome."

"Mother?" the young miko whispered to the hanyou. "I could've sworn they were twins, and this was your long lost sister."

"Don't joke around, Kagome." Inuyasha hissed back, "As if one of them wasn't bad enough."

Sesshoumaru's mother giggled at the pair, blushing lightly behind her fan at the girl's compliments to her youthful appearance. "You are too kind, my dear, too kind. It's not every day one gets such glowing compliments, especially at my age. But I digress. I came here to visit my son, and he has been so kind to introduce the step-son I have not seen for such a long time. And I do like what I see."

The hanyou hurriedly wrapped himself up in his kimono so that the woman could not see his upper body, rushing into the house to wash his face of sweat. There was no way she could be Sesshoumaru's mother, it was not possible. Yet the thought that she was Sesshoumaru's twin sister was possibly the worst surprise anyone could spring up on him. The title of mother suited her better.

His breath hitched when two cool hands covered his eyes, whispering delicately, "Have you really forgotten about me?"

"I'm not sure. I hardly remember my father, and I certainly don't remember you."

"Sharp words, little puppy," she mused, though she didn't seem offended. "Sesshoumaru told me of your charming personality. That is the reason why I am here."

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

The youkai smiled in reply, saying, "Perhaps. Your wife has made some tea. Let us sit and relax, and talk about old times. I'm sure it will pique your interest." She then handed him what looked like a black lacquer box, with its lid decorated with golden chrysanthemums. "It belonged to your mother. Read it later, why don't you? When there are no interruptions. I want to know what you have been up to all these years."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of Inuyasha (manga and anime) belong to Takahashi Rumiko

Sesshoumaru's Mother Comes to Visit – 2

* * *

After Kagome served tea, she was told by Sesshoumaru's mother to step outside for a while as she wanted the boys alone for a private discussion between family members. Reluctantly, the miko did as she was told, yet still not liking how the youkai woman had emphasised the word alone, while looking expectantly at _her _husband. So with an annoyed expression on her face, Kagome sat stubbornly outside, under the window where she could hear their conversation clearly, echoing into her ears.

"There's not really much to say." She heard Inuyasha say. "My life hasn't been anything special. Not to talk about to... just anybody."

"Nonsense, my dear step-son, I am not just anybody, not some riffraff. I'm the closest one to you – besides your brother – that is of blood relation. Ever since you left as a small child, I have been so worried about you, about your mother. As your okaa-chan, no nee-chan, I must know.

"So many years have gone by. Every day, wondering where you were, wondering if you and your mother had enough to eat, and if you had any shelter for those long, cold wintry nights. It was a terrible burden on me. Ah, even now, my heart aches for you."

Inuyasha frowned. "It must've hurt you so much, not bothering to come and see me after, what, how many years, _oba-san_? You're no better than Sesshoumaru."

The lady feigned surprise at his hurtful comment, finding his angry face absolutely adorable – which the hanyou caught on straight away when he saw her eyes shimmering with humour. This woman was surely something else, someone he felt he should be very wary of, especially when she swiftly and suddenly held him in her arms, nuzzling his cheek. However, instead of retaliating whenever he was in the enemy's death grip, Inuyasha laid there, frozen, panic gripping through his entire body.

"My poor baby, so many years of neglect and unnecessary hatred. I truly am sorry. Let me hold you as an apology, and perhaps with time, this awful pain will go away. In fact, I feel much better already."

When the hanyou failed to protest, Kagome's anger increased tenfold. Angrily she stood up, shouting to the Inu family inside, much to the strange looks on Sango and Miroku's faces as they made their way to their neighbour's house for a visit, with their three children following close behind.

"What's going on?" Sango asked her husband.

"I really have no idea. A bit odd, don't you think?"

"Yes, Kagome wouldn't usually be the one outside."

"I didn't mean that, Sango." Miroku replied, disbelievingly. "I meant the nature for such an argument. Perhaps she has an unwanted guest, or..." he paused, and then shivered, violently. _Kami-sama, what was that...?_

"What's wrong, Miroku. Do you sense anything?"

"Do you?" The houshi quickly held her hand, and Sango noticed that it was trembling. For being such a calm and cool natured type of person, she had never seen him this nervous before. And it had something to do with the mysterious person who was in the house at the moment.

"Get out of my house. And take you hands off him!"

Yes, definitely a woman, the former slayer figured, as they walked nearer to the house.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on?"

"Going on?!" the miko huffed. "I'll tell you what's going on. _She _has her hands all over _my _husband, the snake."

"Inu-youkai actually, if you please, my dear," the woman gave a little giggle, almost giving Inuyasha a reason to whimper, if not for the brief chance he got to slip away when she focussed her attentions to the newcomers. As she made her observations, her eyes grew suddenly wide when her gaze fell onto the man dressed in dark robes, and she gasped when she saw his face. Slowly, she arose, taking an elegant step towards him.

"Houshi-sama...?" she inquired, her mouth growing into a big smile, causing Miroku to take a nervous step back, until he was just behind Sango. "Houshi-sama... Oh my... my darling little man! Come here, so that I may embrace you."

"No, no," he replied, but it was too late to run as the woman had already pounced on top of him, smothering him with happiness and embraces. Miroku tried in vain to wriggle out of her grasp, while calling for his wife and best friend, the hanyou for assistance. What he got was silence, along with a strange look on Sango's face. He pleaded again, only this time his answer came as a chill down his spine.

"Oh, houshi-sama, after all these years... And to think I thought you were only a human, who would have died an old man. Yet here you are, looking young and refreshing as ever. I had no idea that you had youkai blood in you."

"Sango, please, I do not know this woman."

"That's funny," she said, deadpan. "She doesn't seem to think so."

"It's all a misunderstanding. I- I- Uh- I-I can explain."

"Oh yes, go right ahead. I'm listening."

Sesshoumaru, who had been watching the whole scene unfold before him, sighed; closing his eyes so that no one would see that he was rolling them in frustration. Of all the days his mother had to visit them, it had to be today. He had vague memories of a certain houshi paying them an unexpected visit to their palace when he had been injured, and from the way his mother was acting in front of him, in front of everybody, it was obvious that he had made quite an impression on the youkai woman.

It was still embarrassing to watch, though.

"Mother, please, try to remember who you are." As soon as his words left his mouth, his mother did just that, standing up tall and regal, quite different from a few moments ago.

"Yes, one must not forget dignity and decorum. I do apologise, houshi-sama. I think I may have gotten a little... overexcited."

"You must have the wrong person. I'm not the one whom you are referring to."

"Trying to be coy?" Her fingers lifted up to touch his face, narrowly missing when the handsome man avoided her touch with a jolt reflex. "Is your name not Miroku?"

Everyone looked at him, their expressions showing various degrees of shock, especially from his own wife.

"You, you know me?" he asked, squeaking. If he had met such a... woman, as she had claimed, surely he would have remembered. Though, luckily, nothing came to mind.

The lady sighed, her golden coloured fan hiding her disappointment. "I can't believe even you, would forget me, a woman of considerable looks and charm. First my step-son, and now you—"

"He is not a youkai. You can smell his human scent."

"Oh, so you can. Then you must be the descendant. How adorable, you even have the same name as your ancestor. And I see that you have children following you. Are they yours? How sweet. Why don't you have any children, Sesshoumaru? You do know that I wanted some grandchildren."

The Tai-youkai heaved a deep sigh before saying, "I'm working on it, mother."

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be working."

Sango stood there listening to their exchange, perplexed with this discovery. Who would have thought that her husband's ancestor was named Miroku? If that were true – and she giggled at this – was it possible that all of her husband's ancestors were called Miroku?

"What's so funny, Sango?"

Her smile grew bigger, "Nothing."

* * *

Later that night, when dinner had been eaten and everyone turned in for the night – after long conversations between the ladies, while the men only nodded and laughed at the appropriate times – Sesshoumaru's mother sat on the porch, looking at the moon above her, remembering the times when she sat next to her dear, departed husband on lovely, cool nights such as this one. She wondered if he still watched the same moon, in the heavens, along with her sister. The youkai sighed happily.

"Couldn't sleep?" A sleepy voice asked.

She smiled at her step-son, inviting him to sit down next to her, "No, nothing that serious. I was just thinking about some things. Seeing you again, reminded me of them. What fun times they were, weren't they, Inuyasha? You might not remember, but I certainly do. Like the way you got excited over something, your little bottom would wiggle around so much; sometimes I thought you had a tail somewhere on there. You were such a little puppy back then. Always laughing, chasing after rabbits and flying squirrels, pretending to be your brother as you dragged his moko-moko around in the mud. I don't suppose you have grown one, a tail, I mean?"

"No." Inuyasha said flatly. "And you can't check."

At this, she laughed. "Ah, it is good to see you again. To tell you the truth, I came here to see how things were going with you. I really was worried about you. Life of a hanyou is not what many would like to have. But seeing you with nice friends, and that nice wife of yours... I can breathe a little easier. I know that your parents must be very proud of you. I certainly am. "

The two sat in silence for a while, with Inuyasha not knowing how to respond, and with the Lady simply enjoying the view of the night sky, in the presence of the very handsome, young man with the adorable canine ears.

"It's too bad we are related."

"What?"

"Have I ever mentioned that you look so much like my husband? Especially when you make those angry and pouty faces."

"I don't pout." Inuyasha replied, pouting when he saw the woman grin. So he decided to change the subject, quickly. "What was my old man like?"

Of course she had noticed the swift change of subject, yet said nothing of it. Somehow she knew he would ask about his father, perhaps what he was like, as the hanyou had been too young to remember what it was like to have a father figure to care and nourish the curious little pup. It was a shame really, Inuyasha had missed out on so much: a life he could have had if his parents were still alive and had eventually died naturally. Fate had not been kind to him. However, for her to wish for things to be different would be selfish, not to mention unnecessary, as she could see with her own eyes that he was happy, surrounded by so many people who loved and cared about him.

"He was a wonderful man, truly wonderful." She finally said, this time holding him gently as his mother would have had, all those years ago. "I hope someday you and Sesshoumaru will grow up to be like him."

"How can I? I hardly knew him," he whispered, almost timid.

"You're halfway there, my boy."

"I am? But then... what's the other half?"

"Why, children of course, Inuyasha! Unless, you and Kagome have already been working on that part? I did detect a slight change in her scent every now and then during dinner. It may seem to have affected her cooking skills."

"She's still learning. This is all new to her."

"That is not an excuse, Inuyasha. Any woman who was 'new to this' wouldn't have burnt the stew."

"Keh."

"Besides," her tone shifted, as her breath tickled the tip of his ear, making it twitch nervously. "If she really is new to being the domestic woman, then perhaps her scent gave me the wrong message, and that she is not pregnant. That is good news for me; I've always enjoyed the company of refreshing, young men..." and she left the sentence hanging, giving the poor hanyou the signal to rush into the house to wake up his wife, asking loudly if she was indeed, pregnant.

"You know, you really should not tease him so much."

"Oh, but he makes it so irresistible, Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Then I suppose you will be staying for a while?"

"Yes, I think I shall stay. I could use some excitement from such a lovely group of people."

* * *

Yesh, my stories confuse people...


End file.
